


in another universe the sky is always pink

by sanktaallina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hehehe, Mutual Pining, Onoam, Pining, Star Gazing, it's about the yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanktaallina/pseuds/sanktaallina
Summary: You and the Mandolorian stop on Onoam, and your mind drifts to other possibilities.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	in another universe the sky is always pink

You shut your eyes and lean back into the meadow, cherishing the warmth of the sun on your face. Onoam is beautiful, and that hasn’t changed in the past 50 years. It had survived both the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War; its beauty had remained unscathed despite the constant pain and suffering that surrounded it. You blink up at the pink skies, and can’t hide your grin as you spot Naboo in the distance. To grow up here, or on Naboo, that’s a life you would have dreamed about.

A gentle breeze tickles your skin, and you find your eyes shutting as you melt at the sensation. The warmth from the fading sun, the breeze, the grass beneath your skin… it’s a blessing straight from the Maker after being stuck in the Razor Crest for who knows how long. Not that you truly minded spending time with the Mandalorian. The whispers exchanged as the Child slept, how he answered your never-ending questions, the touches of warmth you experienced as he brushed against you in the small space that is the Razor Crest. You treasure it all. But when he landed the ship here and asked if you wanted to see the sky slip from pink to the inky blues of night while the child slept...well, you treasure that too. 

Your eyes flutter open, and you prop yourself up on your side to face the man lying next to you. The slits of his Beskar helmet are aimed towards the warm pink sky above you.

“Have you been here before?” He makes a noise in affirmation. 

“Once.”

“Oh… it’s beautiful here.” You murmur, mostly to yourself.

“The rich people on Naboo have houses here. There’s a couple of mines here too, but… thought you would like it.” His voice is surprisingly soft despite the modulator. A warmth fixes itself on your chest, as you turn to watch the sky shift from soft pinks to something deeper and darker. As much as you want to stay here, lying in the grass with Mando, you know you can’t prolong this. The longer you lie here, the more you’ll want to stay. 

“We should get back soon.” Your voice is small, smaller than you wanted it to be.

“Not yet.” His words cause you to glance over at him. He’s still watching as the sky turns into something darker and deeper.

“Okay.” You still sound small. You still feel small. But you’re content- no, happy - to be here. You watch as the twinkling lights of stars appear and break up the inky blackness. You can’t help but let out a small noise of appreciation. It’s always a strange feeling to see places you’ve probably been to appear as nothing but pinpricks of light. 

As you gaze at the stars, the grass next to you shuffles. Mando’s arm drifts into your field of view and he points at one of the millions of dots. 

“Do you see that? You shift closer to him in an attempt to see his perspective.

“The star that’s to the right of the Zalacca constellation?”

“Yea. That’s Behpour. Its lakes and rivers are made of acid.” His voice sounds distant through the modulator as if he’s not right next to you.

“Have you been there before?” He lets out a noise that could either be a sigh or a laugh. 

“A couple of times. Would not recommend it. Do you see that star?” You follow his finger and nod.

“That’s Storm. It’s got 32 moons. Had a quarry hideout on Storm 21 for a while once. And that one? That’s Widow. It’s a wasteland.” As he continues to tell you about the different planets he’s been to in this system, a warm feeling blossoms through you. It starts in your chest and soon overtakes the rest of your body. You feel soft, and the sky doesn’t feel as overwhelmingly large. His arm comes back down to rest against yours, and it leaves your skin searing. A small thought worms its way into your head; your chest tightness.

_You want to kiss him._

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Something bitter and hot settles deep in your stomach. A longing for something you can never have.

You want to kiss him, to curl up into him on this hillside and look at the stars until he is home, until you’re both home. Until the grasses claim you, and the flowers overtake you. You want more. _Fuck_.

But that’s not how this works. You’re friends, business partners. Nothing more. You can’t have what you want, and he can’t offer more. The life he lives is too tumultuous for anything else. And you know that, and it hurts. But you’d rather hurt with him than feel numb on your own.

So you cherish the way his arm gently presses against yours, the coolness of his armor leaving your skin burning. A small price to pay for being in proximity of your own personal star. The warmth seeps into you, and the longing that's deep inside you settles. For now. 

This is fine for now. You’ll take what you can get. It will never be enough, but you have no other choice. It has to be enough. You exhale slowly, and the hand that's not nestled in between you and Mando tugs lightly at the grass in an attempt to ground yourself. It’s ultimately Mando’s voice that centers you.

“I think...I think we can stay here. Just for a little while.” Your brows lightly furrow, and you turn to look at him. It’s not often you stay in one place without the incentive of a quarry. As if sensing your question, he goes on. “You ne- we need a break. We deserve one.” 

“I’d like that,” you say softly. You turn your focus back to the stars trying to ignore the way his hand lightly rests against yours. While the sky may be black now, you still feel the pinks and purples swirling within you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing a few one-shots set in Onoam.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> karolinadream.tumblr.com


End file.
